


самоотверженность【俄语：执着】

by April_lama



Series: 考斯腾衍生 [1]
Category: RPS derivative
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·衍生角色CP：源弗&影舞·吸血鬼猎人×吸血鬼，HE





	самоотверженность【俄语：执着】

“还有多久才可以离开这里？”  
稚嫩的嗓音在空旷的洞穴里回荡着，外表十五六岁的少年掂量着手中一块银质的怀表，语气里带着不耐烦。  
“快了。”  
这一次是略显沉稳的青年人的声音。  
少年有一双漂亮的宝石蓝色的眼睛，华丽的服饰如同宫廷中高贵的皇族，另一边靠在洞穴石壁上的红衣青年领口点缀着耀眼的金纹，被钻石点缀的袖口里伸出一双修长白皙的手腕，将刚才还在把玩着怀表的少年揽过来：“好了，亲爱的拉巴雅狄耶，天亮了，你该睡觉了。”  
“可是哥哥不陪我一起吗？”  
“哥哥还要有事出去一趟。乖，休息一会儿吧，否则危险的时候你可没有力气逃命哦。”  
弗拉门戈在拉巴雅狄耶钻进了棺材里之后才把洞穴里的篝火熄灭了，然后隐去身上的披风，在越来越亮的天光中飞出洞外。  
新的一天开始了。

白色的面具遮住半张脸，青年将手里带血的银叉扔掉，冷眼看着眼前张牙舞爪的吸血鬼面目狰狞地倒下，然后走向身后靠在了树上的男人。  
“哥哥，解决了。”  
“干得不错，欧普拉。”  
黑衣上绣着金色纹路的男人赞赏道。  
“下一个目标是谁？”  
“虽然身为吸血鬼猎人，还是要给自己一些休息的时间的。”男人拍拍青年的肩膀，“你先回去吧，我还有事情要办。”  
他挑了挑眉，像是又想起什么事情。  
“你好像很久没有问候过你的意中人了吧？”  
提到这个人的一瞬间，青年冷峻的面容才带上了几分温柔的意味，不过很快就恢复了清明。  
“拉巴雅狄耶现在很好。”  
“吸血鬼‘初拥’的力量吗？真是感动啊。想不到那一次重伤会让一个生来就与我们为宿敌的吸血鬼夺走了我唯一的弟弟的心。”  
“他的年纪还不懂得这些。”欧普拉冷冷地说道，“既然他赐予我新生，那么我势必要成为他永远的盾牌和利剑。”  
“不愧在歌剧院里演过歌剧，说话都带上了咏叹调的味道，欧普拉，你很聪明。”  
“奥利金哥哥，您不是说您还有要事吗？”  
迅速转移话题，欧普拉撇过头去。  
奥利金微微愣了一下，然后笑了笑。  
“谢谢提醒。”  
“我的好弟弟。”

纯种的吸血鬼并不怕阳光和十字架，何况只要不吸血就不会露出吸血鬼的獠牙从而被人识破，弗拉门戈走进一家西点店，帮弟弟挑了一个乳酪蛋糕，付了钱之后就提着袋子走上街头。  
对他们来说，无论是本能的吸血习性还是掌握人类日常的生活习惯，易如反掌。  
所以作为哥哥，弗拉门戈常常在每到一个地方之后都会为弟弟拉巴雅狄耶买他最喜欢的乳酪蛋糕。  
走在街上的弗拉门戈明显感觉到身后渐渐靠近的气息，他下意识地躲闪了一下，却被一把扣住肩膀带进了略显阴暗的小巷子里，按在墙上。  
“你一定要这么粗鲁地对待我吗？”  
弗拉门戈别过头去，不看奥利金的脸。  
“如果你不一直躲避我的话，我也不会费尽心思想要找到你。”奥利金低下头。  
“欧普拉还有你的弟弟和我们不一样，拉巴雅狄耶用吸血鬼的‘初拥’连结了他们的血脉，所以欧普拉走到哪里都能够知道拉巴雅狄耶的所在。”他看着弗拉门戈倔强的眼神，“那么身为拉巴雅狄耶的哥哥的你呢？什么时候愿意和我缔结契约？”  
“我想你应该很清楚我们的身份。”弗拉门戈瞥了他一眼，“我和我弟弟是吸血鬼，而你们是吸血鬼猎人，我们天生就存在着捕猎与被捕猎的关系，如果不是你一直在寻找纯种吸血鬼，我们也不用奔走异国他乡，大可以有安定的生活。至于缔结契约。”他哼了一声，“这件事情只会在你面临生命危险的时候才会发生。”  
“我知道你为什么讨厌欧普拉。”奥利金凑近一点，鼻息打在弗拉门的脸颊上，“他夺走了你弟弟的心。”  
“你知道就好。”看着近在咫尺的脸，弗拉门戈依然十分冷静，“尼基亚的年纪还不适合知道这些，我是从吸血鬼的年龄来说，他还是个孩子。”  
吸血鬼的生命本就悠长，加上弗拉门戈和拉巴雅狄耶是极其少见的纯种，他们的生命力尤其强盛，外貌上也不会有太大的变化。  
“我不知道发生了什么会让欧普拉和尼基亚同时对彼此一见倾心而且轻易地订立了要用一辈子来承担的契约，不过这种事情绝对不会发生在我和你的身上。”弗拉门戈推开奥利金的手，“而且，尼基亚已经不再是原来的尼基亚了，是你们把他从我身边夺走的。”  
“迟早会有一天，我会让你和我也像欧普拉他们一样的。”  
看着弗拉门戈走远，奥利金低低地说道。

但这一天来得还是太快了，至少在弗拉门戈看来。  
正在睡梦中的拉巴雅狄耶忽然惊醒，焦急地拉着同样熟睡的弗拉门戈的衣袖。  
“哥哥！哥哥！快醒醒！凡因特姆先生他们有危险！”  
弗拉门戈花了一段时间终于意识到自己的弟弟已经和奥利金的弟弟欧普拉签订了人与吸血鬼一生仅有一次的重大契约，无论对方遇到什么事情，彼此都能够第一时间通过血脉相连感应到，而且绝对不会有错。  
“尼基亚，你先待在这里，哥哥去找他们。”  
“我不要！”拉巴雅狄耶倔强地说道，“我也要去！我知道他们在哪里！”  
弗拉门戈看了一眼弟弟的脸，然后叹了口气，伸手把弟弟抱在怀里。  
“那你抱紧我。”  
拉巴雅狄耶紧紧地抱着哥哥的脖子，一起朝着他脑海中的那一处地点飞奔而去。

被从墓地中爬出来的源源不断的吸血鬼包围，奥利金喘着粗气握紧手里的长剑，欧普拉将手中的银链从缠着的吸血鬼身上收回来，两人背靠着背。  
“怎么这么多？”奥利金低低地问道，吸血鬼的数量远远超过了他的预料。  
“好像是受到了某种力量驱使。”欧普拉同样低声回答，“往常一个墓地里绝对不可能会有这么多吸血鬼。”  
“是时候发挥你的优势了欧普拉。”奥利金打心底不想让弗拉门戈看见自己现在这副狼狈的模样，“你能联系到你家那位吗？”  
“就算联系到了他们也不会帮着我们伤害自己的同族，哥哥你想多了。”欧普拉毫不留情，“而且我不希望拉巴雅狄耶为了这件事情而痛苦。”  
“真是一个称职的伴侣。”奥利金道，“相比之下还没有把弗拉门戈收入掌心的我就显得很无能了。”  
“并没有。”欧普拉看着眼前越走越近的吸血鬼，“我想这件事情可以在我们把这些吸血鬼都干掉之后再仔细讨论。”  
“可以。”  
奥利金话音刚落，不远处就传来吸血鬼凄厉的嚎叫。  
“还有别的吸血鬼猎人？”奥利金抬起头，看着欧普拉甩出银链击倒一个向他扑过来的吸血鬼。  
欧普拉的脸色骤然大变：“不，拉巴雅狄耶他们来了。”  
伴随着由远及近的吸血鬼的惨叫声和满天飞散的血花，一大一小两个身影突破了包围圈冲进来。  
“拉巴雅狄耶和弗拉门戈？”  
奥利金和欧普拉来不及对面前出现的弗拉门戈和拉巴雅狄耶说些什么，弗拉门戈已经将拉巴雅狄耶推进了手执银链的欧普拉怀里。  
“你带着尼基亚先离开这里，他年纪还太小没有办法战斗。”弗拉门戈简短地说道，然后亮出自己掩藏在暗红色衣袖下属于吸血鬼的利爪。  
欧普拉一手将拉巴雅狄耶护在怀里，另一只手甩出链子：“明白！弗拉门戈先生！”  
看着欧普拉从那一条由弗拉门戈杀出来的路带着拉巴雅狄耶迅速逃离，剩下奥利金和弗拉门戈背靠着背。  
“我其实很不想伤害我的同族。”弗拉门戈一边用利爪划过一只吸血鬼的脖子一边说道，“只不过现在它们想要夺我弟弟的契约之人的性命，我不得不做一个吸血鬼的叛徒。”  
“但我和欧普拉还有你弟弟都会感谢你。”奥利金抽出刺进一只吸血鬼胸膛的血淋淋的长剑，甩掉上面沾着的鲜血，“毕竟你愿意背叛你的身份拯救我和欧普拉与水火之中。”  
“我可并不是为了你，而是为了我自己。”  
弗拉门戈的身影在吸血鬼群体之间周转着，吸血鬼的哀嚎声不绝于耳。  
“真吵。”奥利金的心里这么想道，然而在他喘息的间隙，一只吸血鬼从身后扑上来咬住了奥利金的手臂，血液被抽离身体的感觉顿上心头。  
“奥利金！”弗拉门戈才有空去看他，看见的却是奥利金的长剑掉在地上，几只吸血鬼正朝着被扑在地上吸血的奥利金围过去的场景。  
“弗拉门戈，你不用管我。”奥利金的呼吸越来越急促，眩晕感越来越强烈，却还是朝着弗拉门戈露出了一个微笑，“快和欧普拉一起逃吧。”  
“你别想了我不会的！”弗拉门戈猛地将挡在身前的吸血鬼撕成两半，不顾鲜血溅了自己一身，“要走就一起走，你一个人死在这里算什么？别逞英雄！”  
捡起奥利金掉在地上的长剑，抽身将扑在奥利金身上的那只吸血鬼挑开，然后一手将比自己重了不少的奥利金托在臂弯里，另一手挥舞着长剑杀出重围，奥利金甚至可以看见长剑上沾着的一层厚厚的血污在弗拉门戈的挥动下不断在空中划出诡魅的弧度，落在路边枯萎的白玫瑰上。  
在意识模糊之前，奥利金满足地靠在弗拉门戈的颈窝里。

“奥利金哥哥！奥利金哥哥！”  
听到有人在叫自己的名字，奥利金缓缓睁开沉重的眼皮。  
欧普拉看见奥利金醒过来，脸上难得露出了欣喜的神情。  
“嗯……弗拉门戈他们呢？”  
“弗拉门戈先生已经带着拉巴雅狄耶离开这里了。”欧普拉说道，“是弗拉门戈先生救了你。”  
奥利金从铺着柔软被褥的床上坐了起来，感到自己的后颈隐隐有一阵灼热和刺痛感。  
“哦，对了。”欧普拉将一面小镜子放到欧普拉面前，“弗拉门戈先生让你看看这个。”  
“镜子？”奥利金拿过来看了看，在他微微转过脸的时候，他看见自己的脖颈边似乎有些异样，便扭了扭脖子，试图在镜子上看清楚。  
“哥哥的脖子上有一个红色的字母в。”欧普拉说道，然后也将自己的衣领拉开了一点，“那是人类和吸血鬼签订契约后的标记，我的脖子上也有一个，是拉巴雅狄耶留下的。”  
“вампир的意思吗？”奥利金摸了摸那个深红色的印记，“他们有说要去什么地方吗？”  
“拉巴雅狄耶说弗拉门戈先生是不会告诉他的，因为他不想让我们追上他们。”  
“你不觉得可惜吗？”奥利金道，“好不容易遇见了，拉巴雅狄耶又离开了。”  
“我不觉得可惜。”欧普拉的脸上带着久违的笑容，他也伸手摸了摸那个由自己心爱的小吸血鬼留下的印记，“起码我们的血脉相连，我可以知道他在什么地方，要追上他，只是时间问题罢了。”  
奥利金忽然回过神来，然后彻底意识到在自己生死攸关的时候，弗拉门戈用什么方法让他逃离了死神的魔爪。  
原来，是这样啊。  
奥利金想起弗拉门戈的脸，笑了。  
“弗拉门戈先生说，刚刚签订契约的时候会有一阵子不适应，但是，很快哥哥你也可以知道弗拉门戈先生的去处了。”  
“我知道。”奥利金转过身来。  
“走吧，欧普拉，我们也离开这里，去找他们。”

“弗拉门戈哥哥，你为什么刚刚和奥利金哥哥签订契约就要走呢？”  
拉巴雅狄耶看着弗拉门戈牵着自己的手在一条新的大街上走着，不免有些遗憾。  
“阻挠了你和欧普拉的相见真的很抱歉。”弗拉门戈伸手摸了摸弟弟光滑的脸，“但是不能忘记我们的身份，我们是吸血鬼，他们是吸血鬼猎人，我们的宿命只有不停地逃离。”  
“但是一味地逃离也并不是什么办法啊。”拉巴雅狄耶仰起稚嫩的脸，一双蓝盈盈的眼睛看着弗拉门戈。  
“既然签订了契约，就已经对彼此许下了不会互相伤害的诺言，哥哥你还在害怕什么呢？”  
“我和凡因特姆先生签订契约，就是因为我知道凡因特姆先生不会伤害我。而且，血脉相连也能够让我们知道彼此的存在，这样永无止境的逃离只会让我们彼此都觉得很累。”  
“哥哥，我们就等一下他们好不好？”  
弗拉门戈愣了一下。  
拉巴雅狄耶年纪虽小，但遇到了欧普拉之后，他就似乎一夜之间长大了。他更懂得人类的情感，懂得失去彼此的滋味并不好受，所以每一次短暂的相遇，他都会和欧普拉用一个浅尝辄止的亲吻来表达对彼此的爱意，然后迅速跟上哥哥的脚步。  
毕竟，哥哥和恋人是自己都不能舍弃的。  
弗拉门戈把拉巴雅狄耶抱在怀里，然后蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
“好啊，哥哥听你的。”  
“我们在这里，等他们。”  
弗拉门戈明白，奥利金也一定会有这样的执念。  
所以，他决定在原地等待他那个一生的爱人来到自己的身边。  
然后，在漫长的岁月里相伴一生。


End file.
